penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Zule Sharpleaf
Appearance Zule stands 6' tall, his body a slim build. He has really tanned skin, light green eyes, and pointy ears. His dark brown hair seems to be long, but its tied up in a ponytail, most of it in dreads and some around the sides in braids, keeping all hair off of his face. He wears a forest green shirt under his leather armor, earthy brown pants and boots. On his back is a wooden shield, and he seems to be carrying a branch of a tree that's about the length of a quarterstaff. Personality Zule is generally a kind empathetic man. He believes in 'actions speak louder than words' and 'knowledge is power'. It can be hard to get close to him if you don't click with him, but if you become one of his best friends he will stick through everything with you. When someone loses his trust, its extremely hard to gain it back but this does not mean he is hostile to the person. He won't be secret about not liking the person, but he will still cooperate. He is generally always concerned with survival, except when he obviously does not need to. He does indeed prefer nature to a more urban setting, and when stressed in basically any way he tends to retreat into nature and likely around animals if they are alright with him. Family Mother (Almiah Fastlight) dead from sickness, Father (Grent Sharpleaf) in poor condition physically and financially Childhood Mother died when he turned six, Father started being there for Zule less and less when they were already on the streets barely scraping by, Father started coming back 'home' injured, Meanwhile an older lady in the poorer district they stayed in taught him as if he was a student in school as well as practical skills to survive on the streets (not crime related skills), at the age of eight he received his first guidance dream from his angel though he didn't know it as he grew up he kept getting these dreams of vast forests and nature and the beauty of it and the power of it and he'd always share these dreams with Adria but she didn't think much of it Adolescence When he turned 10 his Father was finally caught and charges were pressed but with the pressure hes had on him since his wife died he just admitted guilty and even told them about his four year crime record and he was kicked out the city with Zule, Zule decided that his father is a terrible man for doing bad things like stealing and who knows what else and he tried to run back into the city to go back to the old lady (Adria) but the guards wouldn't let him so he had to stay with his father for another year and his father didn't stop his crime he had to survive somehow and about a month after his eleventh birthday Zule started talking about how bad his father was again and his father snapped yelling at him to go away so he did Zule ran away, his guidance dreams really kicked into gear as he kept getting these dreams where he could wield natures power and eventually these dreams became reality as he began the process of becoming a druid, 2 years after running away from his father (so hes 13 now) he had started to pick up on the Druidic language and was picking up on natures magic as well, however he found a druidic message and started to follow its tracks reading the bits he did understand (at this time his dreams were lessening and he was learning more from nature itself) until he met face to face with a panther with vibrant dark green eyes this turned out to be an experienced druid of the moon who never gave his name apart from Panther who trained Zule in the circle of the moon (Panther was a harsh teacher but he got the point across good) Adulthood Prior to Discord 3 years after starting training with Panther (16 now) he was released on his own to survive and grow as a druid, one night while he was alone in the forest cooking his dinner he was surrounded by four bandits armed with blades and threatened if he did not leave the area (he had been surviving in these woods for years so no hes not going to leave) he stood up and cast a spell he had learned the first time he needed to defend himself and stood his ground but then they started to attack to kill him except his true nature revealed itself in an explosion of light as his eyes changed to two glowing light green orbs and two eagle wings made of light sprout from his back and with the help of this light he fended off the bandits who were mostly scared of the apparent natural celestial? they just tried to kill, on his 17th birthday he met an injured hunter (Female elf named Fee'li) and ministered her back to health and while she was recovering the two clicked becoming best friends, Zule and Fee'li met a lost explorer (Male human named Brok) who seemed to have lost his memory of what he was supposed to be doing and now just wandered so he joined them, The three went on to meet a sorcerer (female halfling named An'ta) who also joined them as she couldn't return to her home of Brambleton as they didn't want her around while her magic was unstable, The four man band traveled and survived in the forest (the other three recognized Zule as an aasimar and told him that he shouldn't just tell anyone he is one), they fully supported him when he got his invitation to the Burning Phoenix telling him they'd be alright and that he should return to them more powerful so that he can share his stories they came up with a hand sign and phrase to tell each other when they think they've found one of them to see if they have found one of the others, then he went off to join the guild Defining Event Zule was invited because of his independence. At a young age, he was able to survive in the wild mostly by himself and develop druidic skills. He is competent, but he is young. Adventures Category:Player Character